youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
DJ Kaito
DJ Kaito (Bürgerlich: Simon B. *02.08.1997) ist ein Youtuber und Musiker aus Hannover. Er betreibt mit seinem Freund und Kollegen DJ Sheldon (seit dem 16.09.2011) den Kanal superconan4ever (heute: Vier Sterne Deluxe). Im Juli 2015 beendete DJ Sheldon die MitarbeitEr ist auch auf Myvideo und Dailymotion zu finden. Kaito übernahm den Kanal von einem Freund! thumb|von links nach rechts: Maximnoise, DJ Kaito und Niki Geschichte Erster Erfolg DJ Kaito hat zuerst nur Songs von anderen Künstlern hochgeladen. Bei einem der Songs handelte es sich um DJ Tomekks "Gangsterville Part 2". 2011 Kaito startete seine Karriere am 09.10.2011 mit dem Song "Die Eine 2005" von Die Firma. Es folgten weitere Cover. Den eigentlichen Erfolg verschaffte das Video "DJ Kaito - Hut Tricks mit Kaito", wo er seine Hut Tricks unter Beweis stellte. Es hat inzwischen über 4000 Klicks erreicht. Nach dem Video folgten noch einige Coversongs. Nebenbei mixt er Lieder woher er auch ein Mix hochgeladen hatte. Kurz darauf gab es nur noch Musikvideos von anderen Youtubern. Im November 2011 kündigte er eine Pause an. Sheldon wird aktiv Als der Kanal 20 Abbonenten hatte Mixte Sheldon einen "Supermix" als Special. Comback An Silvester 2011 war Kaito zurück mit dem Maximnoise Song "Was das Leben mir zeigt", was ein voller Erfolg war. Danach wurde es wieder ruhiger um ihn, da er die darauf folgenden Videos auf Privat stellte, weil es sich um Videotracks zu seinem 1. Album handelte. 2012 Im Februar stellte er sein Album DJ Kaito Nr.1 vor. In den nägsten Monaten versuchte er sich nebenbei als Lets Player aber ohne großen Erfolg. Auch ein Lets Read Versuch fiel ins Wasser, also machte er wieder ein paar Songs. Nach dem Lets Read lud er die Remixe des Albums hoch. Da aber auch viele gesperrt wurden haben diese auch bis heute nur wenig Erfolg. Im Juni versuchte er sich wieder an einem Lets Play dieses mal die gelbe Pokemon Edition. Die ersten Folgen wurden, wie schon das vorangegangene Minecraft Lets Play, als schlecht bewertet,nach der fünften Folge besserte sich die Lage für ihn. Es gab nur einen oder zwei dislikes bis zur Folge 22. Er verlegte das Spiel und so musste das Lets Play unterbrochen werden. Also machte er wieder Musik und brachte am 21.07.2012 seine erste EP mit seiner Band VSD (Vier Sterne Deluxe) raus. er versuchte ein weiteres Lets Play: Spongebob Schwammkopf - Schlacht um Bikini Bottom welches er aber widerum ende des Jahres abbrach. Außerdem arbeitete er an weiteren Alben welche 2013 erschienen ist. Am 6. Oktober kam Kaitos erster selbstgeschriebener Song "6. October (Tag der Nationen)" raus. Desweiteren trat er das Erste mal vor Publikum auf. Das Musikvideo dazu hat innerhalb von 3 Tagen 2.000 Klicks erzielt und ist somit eines der meist gesehenen Videos von ihm. Es hat jetzt (Stand 07/2015) über 10.000 Klicks erreicht. Im November kündigte Kaito über Facebook eine neue Single an. Erscheienen ist sie am 1.12.12 und heißt Ganxtaville Pt. 4 und sollte eigentlich als Bewerbung für den Youtubercontest dienen, da Kaito aber nicht in die engere Auswahl kam wurde der Song trotzdem released. 2013 Anfang 2013 gab Kaito bekannt das er eine Pause macht und die Videos für eine Überarbeitung der Beschreibung ec. kurze Zeit offline stellte. Diese Nachricht ließ die Aufruferzahlen in die Höhe schießen. Die Videos gingen 2 Wochen danach wieder online. Das Vermächniss der RST kam am 10.01 raus. Die Lieder auf diesem Album sind allesammt in einer alten Geheimsprache die er nur sprechen, lesen und schreiben kann, verriet er in einem Livestream. Im Feburar veröffentlichte Kaito eine Maxi EP: Kaito goes acapella. Diese beinhaltet alte, bis dahin noch unveroeffendlichte, Acapellalieder die Kaito mal gemacht hat. Diese dienen anderen DJs was daraus zu machen. Am 15.5. erschien die Videos und die Singles "Hoffnungslos" und "Verzweifelt". Ab dem 31.05 wurde jeden Freitag das Format Xbox Spiele von ihm moderiert. Dieses erschien unter dem Namen Alte Spiele schon als Podcast. Diese kamen gut an. Im August gab Kaito bekannt das es bald ein DJKaito Nr.3 geben würde und im September gab er bekannt das die EP TO o to/Schalten sie mal wieder ab am 6. Oktober erscheint. Diese EP ist ein voller Erfolg, sowohl auf Youtube als auch als Download. Vier Tage später wurde bekanntgegeben das das Album DJK 3 am 24.12 2013 erscheint. Ein paar vorab veröffentlichte Videos brachten eine positive Einstellung gegenüber dem Album. 2014 Musikalisch lud er nur Songs aus DJ Kaito Nr.3 und mehrere Coversongs hoch. Im Januar endete die 2te Staffel "Alte Spiele" und er fing an das Format "Die Redlichen" zu moderieren worin er Webseiten der "Redlichen" vorstellt. 2015 Seid dem 1. Januar moderriert er die 3te Staffel "Alte Spiele" Seid April moderiert er die zweite Staffel "Die Redlichen" Am 25.05 erschien mit Dont wanna be a Quader eine neue Single. Im Juni erschien das Album Best of DJK Im Herbst soll das Album Next Step erscheinen. Andere Kanäle Am 15.03.12 ging Kaitos Kanal DJKaitogerman online wo er alles mögliche hochlud, von Hintergrundinfos über Veranstaltungen bis hin zu Musikvideos, wobei das Letztere sehr gut ankommt, obwohl die meisten Videos für Deutschland gesperrt sind. Aktuell wird er für die Veröffentlichung kleinerer Nebenprojekte benutzt. Am 30.05.2013 eröffnete er den Kanal Kaito KID ''wo er kleinere Videos, aber auch VLogs höchläd. Diskografie Eine Liste der gesamten Werke gibt es hier: DJ Kaito/Diskografie Alben * ''DJ Kaito Nr.1 (2012) * DJ Kaito Nr.2 (2013) * DJ Kaito Nr.3 (2013) * Das Vermächniss der RST (2013) * Best of DJK (2015) * Last'' Step (2015)'' Links zum Kanal: superconan4ever alte Offizielle Webseite von DJ Kaito Zum Kanal: DJKaitogerman Webseite von DJ Kaito Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Lets Player Kategorie:Geboren 1997 Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Gründung 2011